


cooldog request fill: prompt 1

by aelphia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelphia/pseuds/aelphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1: Please draw them after a fight (not with each other) with bloody noses and split lips. They're tending to each other's wounds. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooldog request fill: prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmouth/gifts).



> I went with it and ran..... Hope you like it! Happy holidays :)

find it on tumblr [here](http://natsu-illust.tumblr.com/post/107376773657/my-first-request-fill-for-cooldog-in-the-hq-wintertumblr)


End file.
